Lettres intimes
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto écrit des lettres à Sasuke et lui raconte des choses et d’autres…


**Titre : **Lettres intimes

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le cahier sur lequel j'ai écris ça est à moi, et c'est déjà pas trop mal…

**Résumé :** Naruto écrit des lettres à Sasuke et lui raconte des choses et d'autres…

**Genre :** one shot, c'est un genre epistolaire.

**Couples : **Sasunaru

**Note :** bah comme toujours, fermez les yeux pour les fautes.

**Note 2 :** Bon je sais que c'est une fic un peu bizarre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même… Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Sasuke,

Où peux-tu bien être ? Je me le demande, j'espère que tu t'éclates bien dans ton camp d'entraînement… Chez Orochimaru. Tu vas devenir super fort, c'est génial tu seras un corps parfait pour ce serpent de malheur. Souhaite une bonne mort à ton frère de ma part…

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Je te déteste ! Non pire encore je te hais ! A cause de toi Sakura n'arrête pas de pleurer… Elle geint à longueur de journée, on voit que c'est pas toi qui la supportes. Je te vois te moquer avec ton sourire de sadique ! Toi ça doit être l'éclate : plus de bonbons roses pour te coller partout où tu vas, quel liberté…. Profites-en bien dès que je te retrouve je te l'envoie emballé dans du papier cadeaux aussi rose que ses cheveux ?...

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Non rien…

Naruto »

« Sasuke…

Rigole pas, mais tu me manques… Voilà je l'ai dit ! Saleté de brun où es-tu ?

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Quand c'est que tu reviens ? Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à Shikamaru de m'insulter mais ces « usuratonkachi » sonnent trop fatigué… Kiba a voulu m'aider mais les siens semblaient plus être aboyé… ils étaient beaucoup moins cool… Ino a une voix trop criarde, Neji et Shino y mettent moins de lassitude, et il y avait trop de luminosité dans celui Lee. C'est toi qui sais le mieux m'insulter… Si tu reviens pas je vais finir par m'ennuyer…

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est toi quand quelqu'un nous manques ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de chercher une personne tous les jours sans la trouver et prier tous les soirs pour la voir arriver ? Je me sens vide, vide comme je ne l'ai jamais été même les ramens ne me console plus… J'ai cette impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur et qu'on me maintient en vie quand même. Alors que j'ai toujours été seul, c'est maintenant que tu n'es plus là que j'ai l'impression de connaître la véritable solitude. Je voudrais juste pleurer, je voudrais réussir à mourir, parce qu'être sans toi est une bien pire souffrance que n'importe quelle mort. Mais je suis sûr que toi tu t'en fous, tu dois t'éclater chez Orochimaru et complètement m'oublier comme si ne n'avais jamais compté pour toi… Pendant que je te cherche comme un fou tu manges peut-être les bonnes pâtes Italienne qu'aura cuisiné Kabuto… T'as pas le droit de m'oublier aussi facilement, j'espère que je hante tous tes cauchemars parce que toi tu te gênes pas pour toujours venir squatter mes rêves. Idiot !

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Ton air froid me manque…

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Je commence à te voir partout, j'espère tellement te revoir que j'agresse chaque brun coupé en pique dans la rue… Si seulement je pouvais juste une fois, une toute petite dernière fois, te revoir, même juste de dos ou alors juste entendre ton « usuratonkachi » que tu dis mieux que personne, juste sentir ton odeur dans l'air, un rien, simplement savoir que tu existes encore quelque part même si c'est sans moi…

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Sakura ne pleure plus… C'est une bonne nouvelle hein ? Seulement j'ai dût recommencer trois fois cette lettre pour te l'annoncer parce que mes larmes n'arrête pas de couler sur le papier…

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Iruka est venu me voir aujourd'hui, avec un bon bol chaud de ramen tout droit venu de chez Ichikaru… Je n'avais pas faim et maintenant les ramen sont à la poubelle… Tu crois que je suis malade ?

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

J'en aurai une bien bonne à te raconter quand tu reviendras, j'ai Kyuubi implanté dans mon bide, et si c'est vrai ! Ca paraît incroyable hein ? Tellement incroyable que j'avais moi-même oublié que je l'avais. Tu savais qu'il guérissait très vite les blessures avec son chakra… On ne peut même plus se blesser tranquillement.

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Connais-tu une recette pour se libérer d'un renard guérisseur ?

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

J'ai trouvé la solution contre Kyuubi…

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je vais me baigner et toi tu fais quoi de beau ?

Naruto »

«Sasuke,

J'ai failli me noyer, mais cette crétine de Sakura m'a sauvé la vie, heureusement qu'elle était là, elle a pût devenir une héroïne pour tout le village. Et moi je suis toujours bien vivant (et toujours aussi vide)

Naruto »

« Sasuke,

Tu sais il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire, j'aurais préféré te le dire en face mais je pense qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais… Alors voilà, en fait Sasuke je t'aime.

Naruto »

Ces lettres ont été retrouvées dans la chambre d'un jeune garçon appelé Naruto Uzumaki, un habitant de Konoha. L'adolescent venait de se pendre et les lettres étaient posés à ses pieds dans l'ordre présenté ci-dessus comme s'il avait espéré qu'une personne les ramasse…

Fin !

L'autatrice : j'admet que ce style est bizarre, mais j'avais envie d'essayer…

Sasuke : on est obligé d'être le sujet de tes expériences bizarres ?

L'autatrice : oui ! Parce que vous êtes mes chouchous !!!

Sasuke : chouette je suis très content de le savoir

L'autatrice : allez fait pas la tête, c'est ta faute tout ça de toute façon…

Sasuke : tsss

L'autatrice : bon bah je sais que tout ça est encore bien déprimant mais bon… En ce moment je pète pas la forme alors je décompresse comme je peux

Sasuke : décompresse avec Raito et L s'il te plaît

Raito : toi je te retiens, je vais écrire ton nom sur la death note…


End file.
